Talk:Furtive Pygmy/@comment-72.179.162.238-20130908162352
If it's not Manus, it has to be just a random side/unamed character. Think about it: Chester states that the residents of Oolacile disturbed "the tomb of primeval man". With Gough's dialogue contributing to confirming Manus's importance in reference to HUMANITY, AND along with the description on his pendant that he is driven to find the other half and his humanity, I think it's pretty damn safe to assume Manus is the Furtive Pygmy. Let's look at the facts: 1. Chester states that Manus is "primeval man". Now, it would be 100% clear if he said Manus was "THE" primeval man, but it's also a very close indication given its current description. 2. "Soul of Manus, Father of the Abyss. This extraordinary soul is a viscous, lukewarm lump of gentle humanity. Ancient Manus was clearly once human. But he became the Father of the Abyss after his humanity went wild, eternally seeking his precious broken pendant." -Soul of Manus description.Again, stating Manus was once human could lead to the same conclusion. 3. When Chester mentions that one of the Primordial Serpents was involved in Oolacile's demise (it can be assumed it was Kaathe, but also that it was one of the other tons of serpents that were in some sort of allegiance with him), along with the information we already know about many of the serpents being interested in the spread of the abyss, it could point to the conclusion that Manus is the Pygmy. To elaborate, many of the serpents (especially Kaathe) have knowledge of the spread of the abyss, and it is their goal to do so. IF THIS SERPENT IS KAATHE -as in the one who tricked the residents of Oolacile-, it is VERY likely that he would have pointed them in the direction of Manus's tomb. Uncovering it would allow the spread of the Dark Soul's influence, and by extension, the abyss. 4. This is possibly the most IMPORTANT reinforcement of Manus being the Furtive Pygmy. As we all know, Artorias had dropped dialogue lines that were still present within basic PC console exploitations, well known by ENB's video revealing them. If you view these various audio instances, the fifth one is "No matter what, you must halt it. It will not stop, but it can be hindered. He lies in the blackness, biding his time. No matter what, you must ***destroy him and hinder his soul from corrupting your world***". According to Artorias, Manus possesses a soul that corrupts the player's world. So... Yeah, that one speaks for itself. We already know the presence of UNUSED humanity spreads the abyss. 5. Just to conclude -and this is really more speculation than fact- Manus is the best candidate for being the Pygmy simply because, from experienced lore, Dark Souls really doesn't have a habit of making people of importance go unmentioned within the game. It would be EXTREMELY surprising for them just to say "Oh, the pygmy is just some dude who possessed the Dark Soul and we're not going to ever mention him again." 6. Also, I feel like I should bring this up, since people are still speculating about the Pygmy also being the Firstborn: the developers have stated that the Firstborn is never shown in-game, ***not even in a cutscene***. And yes, that also diminishes the chance of Solaire being the firstborn as well. And about all the speculation surrounding him being the Pygmy because of him wearing the Orange Charred Ring, referencing some sort of incident with Izalith: for once, you're over-analyzing it. He has the ring equipped because he has to go through lava if you backtrack before the Bed or Chaos. GODAMMIT STOP TRYING TO FIT SOLAIRE INTO EVERYTHING.